Elite
by Bellemonte
Summary: Miku is a runaway girl that meets two twins, Rin and Len. They become close friends, but after a while Rin and Len move away. Imagine her surprise when she finds Rin and Len terrorizing the country ten years later. To her, she will do whatever it takes to get her friends back, the ones who gave her her name. No matter the costs. Even when there are rumors that the world will end...
1. My Name

I was just lying there on the ground as the bullies kicked at my stomach. I curled up protectively and managed to avoid the worst of the damage. I still ended up with several bruises and cuts though.

I see one person rear up their leg, preparing for a good kick. That when I hear it. A loud cry of, "Stop!" reverberated in my ears. The kick never came. Was I saved or should I prepare for more abuse? I braced myself for the pain that was bound to come. It didn't come.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice screams at the boys surrounding me, "Get lost!"

The boys scurry away. Their feet leave prints in the wet ground as they run away. I continue to leave my eyes closed. What will this person do to me? Will he, or she, kick me and beat me up?

"Are you okay?" Now I was surprised. No one ever said that to me. Heck, no one even talked to me.

"I'm okay," I whisper.

_She's pretty_, I note. It's true. She has long blonde hair that travels to her waist and deep clear understanding eyes. She was easily 5'10'' without heels. I seem so pitiful compared to her. I'm covered with scars, bruises, and open cuts. My green hair is short, barely passing my shoulders and I always look hurt and wounded, because I am, physically and emotionally.

"I've seen you around," the lady smiles at me, "You are that kid who keeps getting beat up by the boys right?"

"Yeah..." I'm still lying on the ground. Afraid to get up, I still lie there stupidly.

She helps me get up, "Here, I'll introduce you do my two children."

Behind her are two kids. They look exactly the same except for the fact that one has their hair in a ponytail while the other's hair is loose. Other than that they have matching blue eyes and blonde hair. They look kind and sweet, but shy. Not only that, they seemed to be around my age.

"H-h-h-hi," I stammer as I look at them.

They merely blush and look away.

"Don't be shy," the lady say, "This one is Rin," she points to the one with loose hair, "and that's Len," she points to the one with the ponytail, "What's your name?"

I frown, "I-I-I don't-don't want to-talk-tal-talk-about-about-i-i-it."

"No need to be embarrassed! We're just curious."

"I don't have a name. I'm a foster child. I ran away from the foster home," I mutter looking downward, "They've been looking for me. I managed to avoid them for a while now."

"Mom?" the one with loose hair, Rin, asks, "She has a future look about her. It's hard to describe but when I look in her eyes, I see the future so let's call her Miku."

"Yeah," Len says, his ponytail bobs up and down as he nods, "She makes beautiful sounds and she is the first great singer I met, so let's call her Miku Hatsune."

Miku Hatsune. My name...I like it. I'm the first sound of the future.

After that moment, we would always play with each other. From then one I was never bullied again. I also never felt lonely, without a purpose ever again. I was somebody. I would never forget them, the kids who made my name.


	2. Criminal

I stare at the ground as I kick the rocks nearby. The streets were deserted, of course they would be. Who wants to be out on a dark wet day like this? The rain lightens a little, but I feel more water dripping on my hands. Is it from the sky or my eyes? I don't know and don't care, I just want the rain to stop or I think I'll lose it.

I'm sixteen now, 10 years have past since the last time I saw my friends. I deeply miss them, but I don't always have time to think about them. When you're a runaway, there's a simple rule, survival first.

Where did Rin and Len go you might ask? They moved. I don't know too much about moving, but they went to live in a different place, I'll probably never see them ever again.

I stare wistfully at the gray and cloudy sky. Rain goes into my eyes, but I don't care. I'm wet and cold, I feel like a lonesome drowned rat. The scars and bruises that covered my body went away and I grew my hair out. I feel different from the happy girl I was when I had Rin and Len. I was shorter, my hair wasn't as long, and I felt needed. It's a different story now. I wouldn't hesitate to kill myself, for I'm useless, I serve no purpose in life and I guess I never will. I'll stay and be here forever, alone on the streets and trying to run from the officials.

I lay on the ground. My teal hair is everywhere, it covers me like a wet towel. Sadness has devoured me, but I won't cry. I refuse to.

The rain continues to fall. It makes me want to give in to this impulse, and impulse to destroy everyone and everything. I sit up stare into the distance, it wouldn't be such a bad thing die would it? I kind of want to. It's a bloody world out there, only the best and the greatest can survive. So now is it that I survived? I'm nothing, nothing but a piece of dust the lives under your bed.

Suddenly, movement catches my eye. I scan the streets, nothing. What was it that I just saw?

Then I hear something, a soft clanging sound and soft whispers. I stand up. The people, I saw two shadows, sense my presence and flee. But it's no use, if you are me, you know all the alleyways and sewers better than the back of your hand. You also are good at reading footprints. Mud tracks completely litter the street I stand on. I press on, not taking a chance.

I do realize I'm not the quietest runner. I made big splashes in large puddles of water as I ran. The sound of my feet hitting the cold stone floor echoed around the place.

But I was faster than them. Pretty soon I was pretty close to them.I put on another burst of speed and I could see that it was a boy and a girl. The boy's hair was put up in a short ponytail and the girl's hair was loose and up to her shoulders. The girl also had a large white bow in her hair, why did they seem so familiar?

Then they split, they were obviously trying to take an advantage of my singleness. I knew the best way to track them was from a bird's view. So I climbed the nearest rain pipe thing on the side of a house. The metal was slippery from the rain, but I've been climbing these since I was little. Finally I landed on the roof. The large gusty wind blows. My somewhat new gray sleeveless shirt with a tie is now soaked and my extremely short black skirt with teal tips is blowing everywhere. I know, the wind is really that strong.

My bare feet almost slip on the wet roof tiles. I study the direction they are going, I smile to myself. They were heading to the town center. The only way to get there faster is by roof.

I take a running start and jump, from roof to roof. It's fun, but try to do this at home kids. I do it quickly and carefully so they probably won't have the chance of seeing me. Every once and then, I check their direction. The worst thing that could happen is to loose them, however they do seem to be running in the same direction. I continue to jump from roof to roof.

Finally they reach the town center. They pause to catch their breath, they obviously think they lost me. So then I jump, don't try this at home as well kids, off the roof and land in front of them.

I gasp as I stare at their deep blue eyes, "Rin, Len?" I gawk.

The two twins look at me carefully, "Miku?"

"Where have you been?! I freaking missed you guys," I scream.

"We moved, we didn't like it there so we moved back here," Rin explained, "Then our mom died recently."

I stare at them in shock, "Your mom died?! Why aren't you at a foster home? Wait, don't tell me...you ran."

Len shrugged, "We didn't want to be in the foster home like you so, yeah, we ran."

Then I notice the bottles of spray paint in their hands, "Wait, what were you guys doing?"

"Graffiti," they both say at the same time.

"What?!" I scream, "That's freaking illegal!"

"So what?" Rin says, "It's not like we have anything else to do. Don't you do the same thing."

I shake my head, "No! I would never do such a thing."

Len and Rin exchange a glance, "It was nice seeing you, but we really have to go," Len says.

"What?" I yell, "Where are you...oh."

Rin has a knife pointed at me, "Look Miku, I really enjoyed our time together, but," she cringed, "we never ever really thought of you as a friend. Besides we are really different. We have too much time on our hands, while you just sulk in the alleyways pitying yourself. Besides, we don't want anyone to spoil our fun."

"Wait," I feel like spitting, "You think committing crimes are fun?! I can't believe you guys, I can't believe I thought I was your friend! Jail is where you two belong."

Rin throws the knife. I dodge it easily and it hits the wall behind me. I pick it up from the floor, "Well, any other surprises?"

I lose it. I lose the fight with the impulse, I want to destroy them. I want to see their blood. I grab one of their necks, which happens to be Rin's, and I stab her with the rusted knife. Rin's high-pitched scream resounds in my ears as I stab her multiple times. Len just stares in complete surprise, then he turns and runs. I then throw down Rin's body and I kick her in the stomach. She coughs up some blood, then I crush her skull. Her eyes glaze over as she dies.

The impulse is gone. I stare at my hands in wonder and in fear. They are bloody, the hands of a murderer. I can't believe myself, what have I done? I turn and run, I run away from everything I know I caused, but I mostly run away from Rin's body. The girl who helped name me.


	3. Futuristic Warnings

**I was wondering, should I change this to M? It gets pretty violent. Oh yeah, I'm sorry for making Rin die to all those Rin lovers out there. I was going to say something comforting, but that would spoil the story.**

**I do not own Vocaloid! I wish I did, but I don't. Get that fact in your head. Got it? Okay, now I can continue my story in peace.**

* * *

I have to be hallucinating. I'm pretty sure I washed the blood off my hands, but it's still there. Great, if people see me like this, they'll think I'm a madman, er...mad woman to be more exact.

The rain continues to fall. If I don't find shelter soon, I'm going to catch a cold or maybe get hypothermia. It actually doesn't seem like a bad thought. After what happened, I'm pretty sure Len is vowing to kill me. But if I am to die, I'm not going to die at the mercy of some other human. I'll die by my own causes.

I trudge along. I can't get the voice out of my head. The voice saying to kill everyone and everything. I refuse to let it bend me. It already has, and the cause was that Rin died. I stare at the sky. Rin...

I can't believe I actually did that! I'm psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind. What's wrong with me?

I turn and run. I only stop when my feet begin to hurt. When I do stop I run into a lady. She has green hair similar to mine and she also has similar aqua blue eyes. She is like an older, more beautiful version of me. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a blue kimono. She smiles gently at me.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"I knew you would come," the lady says, "I can't say much but this is what I can say. Be careful. He'll do nothing to kill you. Also the world is ending currently. You were destined to survive, he wasn't."

"What?!" I scream.

The next thing I know, she's gone. I blink. She must have been an illusion, but who was that lady? The world was ending, literally or figuratively? Either way I didn't want to know. I think I know who he is, Len. It makes sense that he would try to kill me, after all, I did kill his twin sister. I was destined to survive. It made no sense.

I shake my head. The world is ending. Where have I heard that?

I can't get the lady out of my mind. Why does she look so much like me? Who was she? I knew one thing for sure. I had to watch out for Len.

* * *

**Shoot. I made this chapter too short. Longer chapters in the future I promise.**


	4. Len's Vow

I'm having that dream again. That dream where it shows me stabbing Rin, over and over again. This time though, I'm seeing Len crying as he floats on a boat in the middle of a blood red ocean. Then I keep seeing the lady, she repeats her words over and over and over again. I want to punch her so badly, but I can't. You can't punch things in dreams, right?

I wake up to a cloudy day. At least the rain has stopped. I need to be careful today. Len will be prowling through the streets. The next thing I want is an angry Len pouncing on me with a knife. If I really want to avoid him, the answer is simple, I travel through the sewers.

I walk to the nearest manhole and lower myself inside. It's cold and and wet, but I don't mind. I should be worried about getting lost, but it is easy to see that the sewer path is straight. No turns, no intersections, just a straight sewer line. It's pretty cold and damp, but I don't mind. As long as it means I'm heading away from Len.

* * *

_I was feeling pretty tired. After all, I had ran about four miles away from Rin's dead body. Rin..._

_Screw that Miku. It was hard for me to believe that when we first met her in the streets, I kinda liked her. Now she was rampaging around, thinking that she could stop our fun. Now Rin was dead, Miku was the killer._

_It was all in the news. There were no witnesses, according to the newspaper. The victim was stabbed several times in the stomach with a rusty knife. The damage from the knife wasn't what killed her. It was the loss of blood and the doctors say she got hypothermia. According to how old the wounds were, the victim died several hours after she was stabbed._

_The news was so inaccurate. The fact that there were no witnesses. I was a witness to the crime. I knew that if I talked to the authorities though, I was going to be taken into police custody and who knew what they were going to do with me?_

_It was a cloudy day, I knew that people would be staring at me if I walked through the streets. So I decided to use the sewer. I made sure I had my knife with me. I stole it from the butcher shop down the street. It was a good one, sharp and not the least little bit rusty. After all I did have to avenge my sister. My goal was simple but hard, kill Miku._

* * *

I wandered around for a while. The only entertainment I had was watching the dirty river next to me carry everyone's waste away. I wasn't tired, I wasn't sore. I felt hungry and thirsty. I would probably need to make a stop at the nearest shop or restaurant to shift through the garbage. Stealing wasn't a option for me.

I wonder where Len was. He is certainly looking for me. It probably would be hard to. After all, he had to locate me in this big town and then killing me was going to be hard. Because I wasn't going down without a fight, unless I was committing suicide. That's a different story.

_Splat, splat, splat._ I freeze. What was that?

_Splat, splat, splat._ They are softer this time. Then they stop. I look behind me. I can see a slight human like shadow, who is that?

"Uh...hello?" my voice echos around the walls of the sewer, "Who are you?"

No answer. My eyes focus on where the shadow is coming from. I can see a tiny speck of a hand. The hand is gripping a pointy shiny object. Could that be a...knife? The person's hair sticks out in the front. They're too far into the shadows for me to see clearly, but the person seems familiar. A little too familiar, "Len?" I guess.

"How did you know?" the person steps out from the shadows and its, ta-da, Len.

"That doesn't matter," I say, "Where did you get that knife?"

"What you said," Len replies, "it doesn't matter."

"I suppose you're here to kill me, yes?" I sound strangely calm. What's wrong with me?

"Huh!" Len said, "You'd think I wouldn't try to avenge my sister, by trying to kill the person who killed her."

"What?" I am confused, "Sorry lost track of what you said. Speak up and don't talk in riddles!"

Len walks forward until he is almost at the place where I'm standing, "In short I will kill you sooner or later, Miku Hastsune."

The way he said my name was like a slap in the face. I almost feel like rubbing my face to stop the pain, "Len how did you know I sing when I was little? I always wondered. You just said my voice was pretty."

He shrugged, "I was pretty stupid back then. Back then, I was young and stupid, now I'm older and-"

"Still stupid?" I suggest.

"I would kill you like how you killed Rin, but," Len looks at the knife in his hand, "I can't do it, not yet."

"What?!"

"I'm not ready, but I'll be hunting you. I swear, someday I'll kill you!" Len cuts his hand, "I swear on this blood."

Then he turns and runs. I let him. I'm too stunned to think.

* * *

**Whoa! This story is turning out pretty bad. I might need to think about ditching this. Nah...to lazy to. **

**I'll try to update soon, but that's kind of hard when you have four stories to update. **

**In the meantime, please, leave a review! It'll be greatly appreciated. :)**


	5. Surprise!

I wake up to the shaking Earth. It seems as though the world itself is groaning, and the way the ground moves, it might as well be. The putrid sewer water sloshes out of the canal and goes everywhere. _Please stop..._I beg slightly,_ Please._

The ground continues to shake despite my pleas. In a matter of fact, I think the ground shakes slightly harder, if that was even possible. I close my eyes tightly. _Stop! Stop!_ I scream in my head. A huge wave of sewer water hits me in the face. Great. It would take me years to stop myself from stinking. I wait. The earth continues to shake. It must have been at least an hour before the ground stops shaking. I stand up.

That had to be an off the chart earthquake. What could it mean? _The world will end_, the soft voice of the illusion whispers in my mind,_ you were destined to survive. _I groan, frustrated. Ever since the time I saw that lady that looked like me, those exact worlds have been trailing in my mind. What could it mean? Augh! Life was so confusing.

In the meantime, I need to get out this sewer. An earthquake like that will surely have aftershocks, the next thing I want is another sewer water bath.

It doesn't take me a long time for me to find the nearest ladder. I climb out, and to my surprise, it is raining, again. Hopefully the rain will wash off the sewer stink. My stomach hurts. It's probably because I'm hungry. I continue to trudge along, my dirt stained legs dragging against the sidewalk.

Everywhere around me is destruction. Smoking buildings are everywhere, fire breaks lying on the floor, and blood. There's lots of it. It's everywhere. No matter where I look, it's there. Even on my hands, I can still see the blood. What's wrong with me?

People everywhere are screaming, sounds of their fear and panic calms me down. It looks like I'm not the only one that's scared. _Watch out for Len..._the voice in my head whispers again.

Speaking of which, where is Len? He still might be in the sewer, maybe he isn't. Maybe he is dead. If he got out, he might have been crushed by a building, burned in a fire, or something like that. He could have drowned in the sewer if he was in there.

"Who is this kid?" I hear someone murmur nearby.

I turn around. I see that lady again, the one that looks exactly like me. She's still wearing that kimono and her hair is in a bun. Her blue eyes are focused on something in the distance, "Who is that?" I hear her mutter again.

"Who are you?" I approach the lady carefully. She doesn't disappear, instead she looks at me.

"You know who I am," the lady says in a sad voice, "I know you, you know me. This is what happens when one person takes two separate paths. One person, two forms."

"What?!" I scream at her, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She whips out a fan and starts fanning herself with it, "You know, you know."

I begin to stalk off in annoyance when I hear her continue to talk, "Before you leave, look at the body. But don't believe what you see."

"Huh?" I turn around again, but this time, the lady is gone._ Seek the body, _the voice in my head whispers.

I sigh, but I look. About half a block away, is a crumbled wall. It is still smoking. For some reason, I know that is the thing that the lady was looking at. I run over to see.

By the look of it, the wall was part of a building. However the wall was probably very week and it fell off. Underneath I can see a hand. The hand is holding something long and white, a ribbon?

I remove parts of the unattached bricks and rubble. Yeah, the person is holding a ribbon and the person is...

I gasp. The ribbon winds around him. It wraps around his arms, legs, and head. It covers one eye, and the other is closed, but its him. It has to be. Who else has blonde hair like that. It's...

Len. Len Kagamine. He is...dead?

I'm confused. Deeply. He promised to kill me, but he is dead. Crushed by a wall. What?

_Don't believe what you see..._the voice whispers in my head. It's a urgent voice. Like a warning.

Don't believe what I see! I can see that Len is dead. He isn't moving. His body is cold. I already looked for a pulse and didn't find one. He is dead. He has to be. There is no exception.

I feel sad that Len is dead, but then again. It's kind of a relief. When Len was alive, he was plotting to kill me. Now I don't need to worry about him.

Sighing, I walk off away from the body. I can relax again, it's my life, my way.

* * *

_"Kill her," the voice whispers, "Kill her."_

_I have too. I'm so angry. I lost so much, so much because of her._

_"Kill her," the voice whispers again, "Kill her."_

_So I will._

* * *

**Yay. Len dies, the end. Not.**

**Yeah, there's more to it. I'm not sure I did a good job, but do you guys know who the lady is? No?**

**If you don't know. I'm sorry. If you do know, good job.**

**It'll say later in the story, because Miku is just clueless like that. **

**In the meantime, please review. Tell me if this is confusing or not. For people that are sad and angry at me for making Len die, I'm mad at myself too because Len is my favorite Vocaloid, please continue to read. It'll make sense, trust me on that.**


	6. The Ugly Truth

_The knife blade feels cold in my hand. It feels like such a long time ago, everything does. I no longer know this world, it is too different now. But I suppose it doesn't really matter._

_After all...the world is ending._

* * *

I'm sitting in the smoky rubble trying to digest what I just saw.

Len. Is. Dead.

It doesn't feel like it's possible. It's like one of those dreams. You know, the type of dream where everything seems to go too well. I'm glad I can now sleep without having to keep one eye open. It's just a relief.

_Don't believe what you see,_ the voice whispers again,_ it will lead you to death._

I groan. It's the fourth time in a minute that voice whispered to me. Can't it just stay quiet?! What I saw has to be true. People just can't come back to life. They can't, right?

The sun is out for once, and it fits the mood. I'm happy that I can relax now, but sad that Len was gone. After all, it wasn't Len's fault that he hated me to the core. It was my fault because I killed Rin.

I still wonder who that lady was. She's obviously an illusion, a figment of my imagination. But who is she? The same person who takes two different paths...what could that mean? I guess I'll never know.

The same person who takes two different paths...that's impossible. That can never happen. Mostly because one person can only take one path. Once they take it, they can't go back. Hmm...I still wonder why she looks so similar to me.

I stand up, I feel dizzy and slightly warm. My stomach still hurts even though I just ate recently. What's wrong with me?

I feel slightly week as I begin to walk, I trip over my own feet and fall face first into the ground. My legs won't stop shaking and my breathing is fast and unsteady. I groan and sit up. I'm trembling and I stare at my hands. They are covered with little water droplets. I look up at the sky, expecting it to be raining, but the sky is still clear. My vision is blurred as more droplets fall.

_Face it Miku, _I scold myself, _you're crying._

But I never cry! I haven't cried once in my life as far as I can remember. Why am I crying? I didn't cry when I killed Rin for some reason. I didn't cry when Len and Rin moved away. I didn't cry when I was forced to stay at the orphanage. I didn't cry when I was being beat up by the older kids at the orphanage. No matter how I looked at it, I have never cried.

So why am I crying now?

_Life is confusing, Miku..._the voice continued to whisper, _You have to understand that. You must learn to face those hardships, no matter the costs._

I want to scream, "Leave me alone you stupid voice! I don't care about your sage advice! Just get out of my freaking head!"

"Now, now Miku," I turn around in surprise. The lady is still wearing the kimono and her green hair is still up in a bun. She looks exactly like me. Almost as if she is the Miku who has parents and is adored by everyone, "I know you hate me-"

"I don't just hate you!" I scream. I'm trying my best to look tough, but my still falling tears ruin that image. Shoot, "You messed up my life! Why did you have to come into my life?! WHY?!"

"Hating me is just like hating yourself," the lady says calmly, "I understand that you're angry at me, but I didn't ruin your life. It's more like you ruined your own life."

"How?!" I sob hysterically, "What did I do incorrectly?"

"Miku, this is what you could have become if you didn't ruin your life," the lady gestures to herself, "However your name doesn't really matter, because our parents decided to name me Miku Hatsune as well."

"What are you talking about!?"

The other Miku smiles at me, "We are both the same person. If you decided to stay with your parents, this is what you would have become. But you. You decided to leave, so you are what you are now. I'm merely just a faint memory of yours."

"It doesn't make any sense," this strange lady is me?! I can't believe it.

"Perhaps it is time for you to remember," the lady gives me her hand, "Let me help you remember."

Not knowing what to do, I grab it. Then everything turns black.

* * *

**I guess that was a little confusing. So in short, the lady is basically Miku.**

**The next chapter is going to be about Miku's back history.**

**Stay tuned and please post a review. It'll be greatly appreciated! :)**


	7. What Happened?

I find myself sitting on the ground of a big, fancy room. The carpet is made up of silk and there are about 12 crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was the most extravagant room I had ever seen, considering my poor life on the streets.

It was still pretty empty though, there was a large shiny mirror leaning against the wall of the room but that seemed to be all the furniture in the room. Odd. I look into the mirror. I see myself and I gasp, there is no way that girl in the mirror is Miku Hatsune. No way. It can't be possible.

My teal hair is longer and cleaner than I had ever seen it. I wear a fancy white sundress that is extremely puffy and girly and I had a little miniature crown on my head. It was just so...I don't know...girly...I guess.

_This was you when you were just 1-years-old_, even though I'm in the past, the annoying little figment of me still speaks to me.

_Shut up, will ya!? _I silently scream in my head, _Can't you see I'm having a hard time digesting this without you speaking to me?_

I'm so freaking annoyed! God! That stupid figment of my imagination was almost too much for me to handle! How long would it be before I'd crack? I sigh quietly, I still didn't get it, why?

The next thing I know, I seem bigger. I look back into the mirror. However the mirror was covered with cobwebs and all sorts of stuff, and was that...ash? I wasn't sure. The fancy silk carpet was also covered with soot and ash, it even seemed to have some burn marks. What was going on?

_This is you a year later..._the figment of me speaks.

"WTF!" I scream, "Why is there ash everywhere?! Why are you in my brain?! It does make any freaking sense!"

"Miku," I turn around to look at the other Miku Hatsune. This time her hair is in 2 pigtails and there is a bright pink streak in her right one. She wears a black leather jacket and and tink top that shows her stomach. Then there is the fact that she's wearing way too short, short shorts. They're black by the way.

"WTF!" I scream again, "Just WTF!"

"Watch your language," she nonchalantly flips one of her pigtails, the one with the streak in it, "Anyways, since you want to know, I'll let you know."

"Yes!" I feel like the world is mine, "Please, tell me!"

"Okay, so when you were little, you were playing with the stove," the other Miku began.

"Wait, what?!"

The other Miku clears her throat, "Anyways, you were playing with the stove since you wanted to. Your parents were nearby, just in case. Well, you had a napkin close to the fire and the napkin caught fire."

"Wait, how?"

"A spark flew," I can tell she is growing impatient. So I decide to shut my mouth, "Anyways, so the napkin caught fire. The blaze spread until the whole house caught on fire. Your parents, they were so kind, they hid you in this room so you survived. They however died trying to put out the fire. So then you were sent to an orphanage, and you later escaped."

I can't believe it, "I caused a fire?"

"Yes," she adjusts her jacket, "You caused a fire, it killed your parents. That's why it is technically your fault you had to suffer like this."

I still can't believe it, "I caused a fire."

"Yes."

"I...caused...the death of my...parents!" I break down and I begin to cry uncontrollably. Wow, I was the girl who survived living by herself in the streets and I was breaking down. I've been a crybaby recently. Good job Miku.

"Let's go back now, shall we?"

I nod I close my eyes as the scene disappears.

Footsteps, soft ones. I look up groggily to see a familiar looking person. I don't know who it is. They're too faraway to be sure. But as the person comes closer to me, I recognize him. But it takes me a long time to register. In fact, he's standing right in front of me before I know it is him.

"Len?"

* * *

**I really want to finish this story so I'm gonna update this like there is no tomorrow!**

**I still can't believe it. 388 views! Thanks guys!**

**I'm gonna say this again, but I'd still really appreciate it if you left a review. This story sucks a lot, but as long as there are people who like this, I'll be a happy girl.**

**So later, for now. Drop a review. ;)**


	8. Oops!

_How is this possible?_ I think, _I'm positive I saw him dead!_

"How?" I whisper quietly out loud.

"It's a long story," Len replied, "But I guess it really doesn't matter."

I note the fact that he still has a knife, "Still plotting to kill me, huh?"

"Yeah, about that," Len sheepishly rubbed his head. Then he pointed his knife at me, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," I said, "I regret eating that last meal I had. I got terrible stomach cramps for several hours."

Len's expressions literally said WTF. I felt like laughing but I couldn't. I could die right now. But one question still lingered in my mind, how? Len obviously had some secret he was keeping from me and then there was the fact that I still wasn't feeling well...

Suddenly I drop to my knees from the standing position I was in. My feet hurt and I feel weak. It's too painful to think about what's going to happen. But for some reason I feel very warm and my throat hurts slightly. What's wrong?

But dropping to my knees probably saved my life, for Len just threw the knife. If I had acted just half a second slower, I would've been hit. But that doesn't stop me from hearing the blade whistling past me, the sound of the knife hitting the wall right behind me. But suddenly my survival instincts hit overdrive. Despite my sightly weakened state, I move at speed so fast it's scary.

I stand up, turn around, and rip the knife from the wall, there, now I'm armed. Then the impulse returns, the desire to kill. I hold up the knife and bring it down on the first thing in range, Len's arm.

Blood flies everywhere and it even lands on me. I look to see the destruction I've done. I made a huge cut, no wound, in his arm. It's easy to see that I cut down right to the bone, possibly even dented the bone. If that was possible that is. It didn't help that the wound was gushing huge drops blood that soon litter the ground. I knew that Len was obviously a goner, that wound would surely kill him.

Len was gasping and holding his arm protectively near him, "I'll be back." Then he turns and runs. As an afterthought, he turned and yelled, "The world is ending. Everyone knows it."

I'm standing still, I can't comprehend what just happened. I'm still holding the knife that has blood dripping from it. I'm probably covered with blood as well. Sucks to be me.

But then the feeling of weakness returns. I gasp and I drop to the floor. My throat hurts whenever I try to swallow. I can't think straight or even see clearly anymore. Why?

But blackness drowns me, the last think I see is the knife I dropped, about four inches away from my hand, still covered with Len's blood.

* * *

_I'm running. I'm running like there is no tomorrow. The pain spreads through my right arm, the one she wounded. For a regular human, I would probably die, but I was no regular human. I had supernatural forces on the same side as me._

_"Len you stupid boy," the voice returns, scolding me slightly, "You did a stupid thing. You're lucky that it won't kill you."_

_"Yeah," I hiss, "I get it Rin."_

_Yeah, Rin. When Rin died, she came to me. I told her I was sorry for running away, for being a coward. She then told me that if I killed Miku, she would be okay. Ever since that happened I couldn't die from natural disasters, people I didn't know, or wounds. I could only be killed if Miku, and only Miku, ripped out my heart or cut off my head. Either one of those would kill me permanently._

_"Len you're just lucky that she didn't deliver that blow to your head," Rin continued to scold, "If she did, you will be dead."_

_"I know!" I hiss, "Rin I heard the same things you said. I know the death blows for me."_

_"You better," Rin hissed back, "I will not rest until that Miku is gone!"_

_I sigh. It was sometimes difficult to deal with Rin, but if you wanted to make her happy, you did what she wanted you to do. Kill Miku? Sure I would do that. Personally I was angry at her for killing Rin. Also my childhood crush on her made me feel uncomfortable. It was bad enough that she liked me, only as a friend. But it was even worse when you finally couldn't stand the sight of her, it was just that painful having a crush on Miku._

_"Rin," I say, "Thanks for everything again. I promise, I will get rid of her."_

_"Len," Rin says, "You don't need to thank me. You can make up for that once you kill Miku."_

_I nod. The wound has finished healing, but there is a large scar and it feels weak. Rin notices me looking at my arm and sighs, "I'm sorry Len. It's the best I can do. Your arm is permanently crippled for now on, but you can deal with it, right?"_

_"Yeah," I say, "I can and will deal with it."_

_"The world is ending," Rin says, "But you will survive. Miku probably won't be able to, considering the fact that she has a problem."_

_"Wait, what?" I can't believe it, "Miku has a problem?"_

_"Yes, she has Streptococcal Pharyngitis. It's painful and will possible cripple her as well."_

_"In English," I sigh. Rin always used such high language._

_"Okay fine, she has Strep Throat. It's a dangerous disease," Rin smiles cruelly, "It can kill you if it is left untreated. Since she's on the run from authorities, she won't be able to be treated."_

_Ah that makes since, but I can't help but to feel sorry for Miku. She doesn't deserve to die painfully. Nobody does. Not even when she painfully murdered your twin sister._

* * *

**Okay, this story is much longer than I expected. The world hasn't even ended yet!**

**Now you know why Len didn't die when he was crushed by the building. Yea! Len doesn't die, for now.**

**Sorry to those guys who are angry for Miku killing Rin. But it evens out in the end, I'll just put it that way.**

**Okay time for the usual disclaimer note: I do NOT own Vocaloid! I wish I did 'cause that'd be neat but I don't own it. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Okay, that's done. Okay, so please drop a review. Personally your feedback tells me if I'm doing a good job or not. I guess I'm not because I'm only have 2 reviews that say some things that I totally agree on. Yes, I'm guess I made this story a little bit too depressing, if it is depressing at all.**

**Okay gotta go, Happy 4th of July people! Enjoy your day. I won't because I get to hang out with my brother's high school friends. Yyyyeeeeaaaa...I'm so excited, not.**

**Yeah, please drop a review, now I really got to go because my Mom is yelling at me to get my butt downstairs.**

**See ya ;)**


	9. Apocalypse

**I just freaking hate this fanfiction! It's just so...stupid, boring, and idiotic! I did a terrible job on this one for sure. **

**For this reason, I'm just going to finish it up in record time. So just bare with me if you're reading this. You are sure to find grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and other types of errors from this point on.**

**Okay, here goes nothing...**

* * *

"I killed him, I did not, I killed him, I did not, I killed him, I did not," I reached the last petal and pulled it with a, "I killed him."

Yeah, when you want to know if you killed someone, just do the old flower petal pulling thingy. It immediately answers your question and it brings you immediate sadness when you land on'I killed him/her.'

I refuse to believe it. I grab another dying flower from the rotting pile of flowers and I repeat it, "I killed him, I did not, I killed him, I did not, I..."

_That isn't going to help you know that, right? _the voice scolds me lightly, _I already told you not to believe what you see._

I groan, "Yeah, Len died by a freaking falling wall! He came back to life and I nearly cut his arm off! Don't tell me that he won't die, you stupid voice. I never wanted you in my life. It's even worse that you told me that I killed my own parents!"

I can still imagine the other Miku, shaking her head and still wearing that punk outfit. Hey, I don't even know if it's punk or not. I'll just call it punk 'cuz that's what it is in Mikuland!

_Still Miku, you are being foolish. You know that's what a hopeless person does and you're not hopeless, you survived for so many years by yourself._ The voice is probably saying that to make me feel better, but it isn't helping.

"No helping," I continue to pluck off petals, "I killed him, I did not, I killed him, I did not..."

This continued for a while. The voice begging me to stop, me continuing to pull petals. After a hour or so I got 16 'I killed him' and 10 'I did not'. So I killed Len, I still can't believe I turned that violent.

_Miku..._the voice sounds nervous, _do you feel something shaking?_

"What?" but then I feel it too. The earth is shaking again, "Another earthquake?!"

"Seek shelter!" I turn around and she is there again. This time she wears simple jeans and a plain T-shirt. Her teal hair is in pigtails but it doesn't have the pink streak in it.

I'm on my feet in no time, but then the feeling returns. I cough as my throat aches, it's painful to swallow. I feel slightly weak again, but I continue to run, "Don't think about it," I hiss to myself.

Buildings are collapsing, the earth itself is cracking. Holes randomly appear in the ground as the earth shudders under my bare feet. I continue to run, but my throat still aches, no, it feels like it's on fire. But there is a fire happening, it just isn't in my throat. It's all around me.

"Crap!" the other Miku shouts, "We're surrounded!"

"What's going on?" it hurts to talk, but I have to communicate to survive.

"Remember what I said?"

I silently curse to myself. The world was ending! Now? Why now? Why not a day later? Why not...never? "But I didn't think the problem was that bad. I didn't even know how the world is going to end!"

"Oh," the other Miku frowns, "Something to do with a huge earthquake that everyone on the earth feels. Oh yeah, it's also off the chart. And also something to do with no oxygen and everyone suffocates."

"Great," I say, "I'll die by suffocation if not by this earthquake."

"You were meant to survive Miku," the other Miku says, "I told you that already."

"But no one can stop suffocation!" I scream.

The other Miku leans in closer, "First, lets find a place to get some shelter, then I'll explain to you how to survive. But before that, we have to get away from this fire."

Oops. Forgot about the looming flames that still surrounded us. There was no where to go, we were doomed. But the other Miku is smarter. She grabs me and makes a make-shift shelter with a bunch of broken bricks. It's big enough for both of us and we're completely surrounded by the bricks. We might survive, if we can stop suffocation that is.

"Okay, tell me about this survival thing," I turn to look at the other Miku.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a rock. It's not a normal rock, it has a large symbol on the side of it and it has a golden glow, "This rock will protect you."

"Okay," I grab it. My hand doesn't feel anything. Touching the rock is like touching air. It's almost like it doesn't have any weight or texture. It was a creepy thought.

"My times up," the other Miku says, "You are on your own from this moment onward."

"Wait!" I scream, "I have so many other questions! You never answered all of them!"

She pulls out a bag I didn't notice she had, "I'm sorry but I can tell you only one other thing."

"What would that be?!"

"The one you killed is behind everything," she sighs, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye, remember, you were meant to survive no matter the costs."

"Wait-"

But she's gone. The rock is gone too. I groan. There is no way I was going to survive the Apocalypse. No way. No freaking way.

The flames sneak up on me. I cough as my throat burns. Everything hurts. Ash and soot fill the air making it hard to breath. I cover my face to protect myself even though there is nothing hurling toward me. Survival instinct I guess. I have too much of it.

I can feel my heartbeat slowing down. Breathing hurts and my throat burns. What's wrong? I cough trying to get rid of the pain, but nothing works. The lack of oxygen makes me feel dizzy and after a while, I lose consciousness.

My thing I remembered was seeing that weird rock glow in the darkness, glowing brightly despite the darkness around me.

* * *

**As usual, this just sucked.**

**But please, drop a review. I know you guys are going to comment on how terrible and stupid this fanfiction is, but I know that it sucks. So don't worry guys, I'll understand if you say slightly hurtful things.**


	10. The End

**I am so freaking sick of this story! I am going to make this the last chapter of Elite.**

**Okay, here goes nothing...**

* * *

I wake up staring at a beautiful sunset. My throat is dry and it aches. Then there is the fact that when I swallow, the pain is unbearable. I am extremely warm and sweaty, the weakness in my legs returns. What's wrong? Oh God...am I...sick?

I'm glad I'm lying down, if I were standing. I think I would collapse on the spot. How long has it been? I don't remember anything...wait, the Apocalypse.

How am I still alive? Am I supposed to be dead. The thing the illusion gave me, it was just another illusion. There was no way that rock was real. Even if it was...how could a rock save my life?

I can't...I can't...I can't...My mind is going foggy. I can't think straight. _Somebody, _I beg, _please kill me._

And I really meant it. I actually wanted to die. The pain of being sick had finally settled on me and I probably was the only person who survived. Wait...maybe Len survived as well. After all, he did survive a wall falling on him. Now that I think of it, he probably survived the cut I gave him because he amazingly survived the wall falling on him. And if he survived that, well...think about it.

I shakily stand up. I can barely do it, I just feel that weak. In the distance though a speak against the sunset, I see something, even though my vision is going foggy. It's a recognizable silhouette of a person. A survivor?

Half walking, half crawling, I make my way over there. Just going that short distance exhausts me. How could I care about anything else? _That's it,_ I tell myself,_ slowly Miku, slowly._

I finally reach that place. Somehow, I am still standing. It takes me most of my energy just to lift my head. I stare at the person in front of me. Then my breath quickens.

_Len..._

* * *

_I'm staring at the crippled Miku in front of me. The knife is hidden in my sleeve, it won't take long, just a quick stab and she's done for. Yet something about her disturbs me, her long green hair is everywhere and it looks healthy and her aqua blue eyes still carry a slight living feeling to them, yet, it's already like she's dead. The living dead, how disturbing._

_We stare mutely at one another. Our eyes dare us to speak first, the wind blows our hair and yet our eyes still remain locked on each other. _

_There is nothing left in this world. Nothing exists anymore. But in this barren, desolate place that was once Earth, two humans still exist. It is still unknown who, but..._

_One of us is going to die._

* * *

Len looks fine. His blonde hair is still up in a ponytail and his cerulean blue eyes have a living light to it. His right arm has a large scar on it and I'm right. It's crippled.

"Len..." I'm the first to speak. I wince though. The pain of speaking is too much to bare.

He looks away. In the dying light of the sun, in a way, he looks cute.

"Don't you want to kill me still?" I ask, "If that is true, then do it."

He cocks his head, "Why should I?"

"I killed Rin," I say. The tears are coming back, "And the pain is too much."

"The pain of killing Rin?"

"No..." I say, "Something else."

We stare at each other mutely again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Len looks at me in the eye Then I notice it, in his sleeve, there is a glint. Most likely a weapon, "When we first met each other...I kind of...liked...you."

I smile slightly, "Don't worry Len. I liked you and Rin, but...I don't know. I think I liked you back then as well. It's hard to tell."

The Len pulls out the object in his sleeve, a knife, "I'm sorry Miku...I don't want to do this, but I have to do this. It's for Rin."

"Avenging her? Perfectly understandable."

"No..." Len just shakes his head, "Rin wants revenge. She wants me to kill you. That's why I can't die easily. I can't die from natural causes or..."

I cut him off, "I know. I was confused why you couldn't die, but I know the truth now."

"What truth?"

"The reason why I'm living in the streets," the tears haven't fallen yet, "I killed my parents."

"How?" Len stares at me with wide eyes.

"I accidently caused a fire," the first tears trails down my cheek, "They saved my life."

Len comes closer with the knife. There are tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The end is coming I can see it. Even though I led such a terrible life, I have no regrets. Then he stabs me. It doesn't hurt, not a lot at least. The sight of my own blood, for some reason, brings a smile to my face.

Len is crying now, "Daisuki..."

The rest of the tears fall. I still have a smile on my face.

_Aishiteru, I'm glad in my short life...I got to meet you and Rin._

* * *

_The blood is everywhere. It's on me, it's on Miku's corpse, and it's on the knife._

_I scream...I just realize that the tears are sliding down my face. Why did I do that? I'm a terrible person...why?_

_There is a solution to this problem. I killed someone, Miku did to, but...I did it intentionally. Miku did it accidentally. Now Miku is dead and I'll be joining her soon. _

_Using the knife, I stab myself._

_Call me psychotic, call me stupid, call me idiotic._

_But..._

_I think I still like her._

* * *

**Done!**

**I think I'll include a Epilogue.**

**That was pretty depressing. Why did I make both of them die? Hmph.**


	11. Saisei

**The last part to this story.**

**And here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do NOT own Vocaloid!**

* * *

A new start, a new beginning. My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm a new student at this academy.

I have green hair and aqua blue eyes. I'm sixteen years old. I love leeks and I like making friends. Since I'm new here, I figure I'll need to make new friends anyways.

I walk through the long hallways. This school is so big. I don't think I'll be able to find the History classroom. I'm the best at History. I already read a little about it! As far I know, the end of the world came. The world was vacant for several centuries until evolution happened. Now humans are roaming the Earth again, just like they are supposed to. For some reason, after I read that, I keep having dreams that I'm in a time shortly of the world ended. I keep seeing this blonde hair guy with his hair up in a ponytail. He stabbed me with a knife and said daisuki. What does that mean?

I'm so lost in thought that I run into two people. I fall to the floor.

"Oh sorry," one of the two people I crashed into offers to help me up, "I'm Len Kagamine."

The name seems familiar, but I don't know anyone of the name Len Kagamine. He has blonde hair that is put up into a ponytail and pretty cerulean eyes. He looks familiar to, but I don't know him.

"I'm Rin Kagamine," the girl next to him smiles at me, "Sorry."

Rin's blonde hair is down and she also has cerulean eyes. She too also looks familiar, but I don't know her as well.

"My name is Miku Hatsune," I accept Len's hand, "Are you guys twins?"

"Yes we are," Rin says, "Miku Hatsune, your name seems familiar, but we don't know anyone of that name."

"That's true," Len nods, "I think I heard your name somewhere. Are you from this school?"

"I'm a transfer..." this is creepy. How do our names seem so familiar to one another? Is that even possible?

"No matter," Rin waves it off, "Want to be friends?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "That would be nice."

A few words come into my head at that moment. I didn't intentionally think them, but where do they come from? They don't make any sense, but since that day, I always remembered those words that were in my head.

_I'll never forget them, the kids who gave me my name._

* * *

**The End. That was a cheap ending.**

**Anyways, please review. I know I'm going to get negative comments on this one for sure.**

**Reason 1: It was too short.**

**Reason 2: It was stupid.**

**Reason 3: I might have made some grammar mistakes and whatnot.**

**Reason 4: I made them all die.**

**Reason 5: My writing style was pretty bad.**

**I could bore you with the list, there are about 30 reasons total. And I'm still coming up with things to add to this list.**

**At least Elite is done. Now I can relax a bit.**

**See ya around in my other fanfictions!**

**:)**


End file.
